vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hunter (Monster Hunter)
Summary Hunters have wide knowledge and a higher exercise capacity compared to a normal person, so this is a field of work not to many people can take part in. Hunters are estimated to be 175cm tall. Most people become hunters so they can gain wealth, fame, a better living, or other reasons. Some even become hunters to sneak out of crimes they've done. From some hunters being criminals, or ex-criminals, some places disagree with the ways of the Hunter's Guild. Though the Hunter's Guild is nearly all over the world, it is actually illegal in some places that disagree with their ways. This is partially due to not blaming others for being a main part of the organization. Wyverians started the hunting career over hundreds of years ago. Though hunting was their primary job, it slowly changed over time to other objectives, such as delivering items and escorting travelers. This eventually led to the Hunter's Guild appearing to fill in many of those requests with hunters. There three different ranks for hunters: Low-rank, High-rank, and G-rank. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, possibly far higher | At least 6-C, likely Low 6-B | At least 6-A, possibly 5-A Name: Players choice Origin: Monster Hunter Gender: Players choice Age: Varies Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Scoutflies can track monsters across entire ecosystems. Paintballs allow the Hunter to track the target), Extrasensory Perception (Autotracker can sense monsters without having to mark it), Weapon Mastery, Lightning Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (via Blast, Slime, Explosive Barrels), Presence Concealment (via Ghillie Mantle), Flight (via Glide Mantle and weapons like Airship Hammer), Empathic Manipulation (via Challenger Mantle and weapons like Fatalis Menace and Aladdin's Wand), Life Manipulation (Able to double his own life by Vitality Mantle), Stealth Mastery, Healing (Various items such as potions can restore health), Mind Attacks (Dragon Element attacks the mind, dealing damage the more intelligent the target is), Power Nullification (via Dragon Element and Elderseal), Poison Manipulation, Insect Manipulation (Can use the Kinsect which can sap essence of the target and use it to strengthen the Hunter, as well as produce dust that can apply Status effects when attacked), Sound Manipulation (via Scream pods and Hunting Horn), Information Analysis (via Psychic Vision), Light Manipulation (via flash pods), Statistics Amplification, Damage Reduction (Via Divine Blessing), Status Effect Inducement (Such as Paralysis, Sleep, Stun, Poison, Blast), Regeneration (Low, can slowly regain some health over time during a hunt; Mid-Low, via Super Recovery and Recovery Speed), Probability Manipulation (Via Good Luck, various specialized tools and skills), Minor Physics Manipulation (Weapons like Arachnoscale reduces friction), Smoke Manipulation (Weapons like Anubis can create large pillar of smoke, can create poison fog), Regeneration Negation (Via Fatalis Sickle), Energy Projection (Able to fire Dragon Element blasts by weapons like Altheos Alteria), Magnetism Manipulation (Able to propel himself to the opponent by Magnet Spike), Pain Negation (Able to negate the pain of his attacks by Aloe Stenyo), Sealing (Not combat applicable. Some weapons has soul of the monster sealed within it), Soul Destruction (Weapons like Akantor Cannonlance and Alatreon Greatsword can destroy enemy's soul), limited Duplication, Aura (Able to create dangerous aura by utilizing equipments like Aim of Magic), Sleep Manipulation (Weapons like Addled Beers can put enemies to sleep), Vibration Manipulation (Weapons like Accursed Wail can create destructive impulses), Earth Manipulation (Weapons like Accursed Striker can create earthquakes), Shockwave Generation (Weapons like Accursed Slicers can create shockwaves), Summoning (Can summon Grimalkynes to the battle to aid himself with various commands), Invulnerability (To Fire, Water, Ice, Thunder, Tremor, Sound, Blunt Force and Wind depending on the tool being used), Instinctive Reaction (via Temporal Mantle), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Immune to the mind controlling properties of Effluvium and the Frenzy Virus), Hunger (via Hunger Resistance), Elements, Sound (via Earplugs), Wind (via Wind Proof), Tremor (Tremor Resistance prevents the Hunter from losing his footing when the earth quakes), Debuffs and Blights (Blight Resistance makes the Hunter resistant to blights, which are Status Effects, Iron Skin protects from defense down), Biological Manipulation (With certain armor. Resisted the Effilivium of Vaal Hazak), Sleep Manipulation (with energy drink and certain armor), Extreme Heat, Disease Manipulation (can overcome Shagaru and Gore Magala's Frenzy Virus), Blunt Force Injury (some accessories grants resistance to stunning), Perception Manipulation (can wear confusion, dark and bubbleblight off over time), One Hit Kill (via Guts skill), Telepathy, BFR, Death Manipulation, Absorption, Dream Manipulation, Possession, Illusion Creation, Memory Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the effects of the Fatalis armor), Poison Manipulation (Able to wear out poisons), Statistics Reduction (Able to resist the effects of various effects like Fatigue by various items and armory), Empathic Manipulation (Able to resist the effects of the sounds of weaponry like Fatalis Menace and effects of Confusion), Magnetism Manipulation (Able to resist the effects of the magnetic effects of Gougarf by Laviente Blood), Acid Manipulation (Able to stand in a pool of acid for a period of time), Light Manipulation (Able to withstand light that can blind monsters without going blind), Bleeding (Via Bleeding Resistance), Power Nullification (Via Dragon Resistance and Nulberries) and Stealing (Some skill grant resistance to Chameleos' stealing) Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Can take on the likes of Agnaktor Barroth, Diablos, and Rathian), possibly far higher (Contributed in the fight against Zorah Magdaros, and managed repel Nergigante. Fought against Gore Magala and Shagaru Magala) | At least Island Level, likely Small Country Level+ (Defeated Hellblade Glavenus who has been stated to vaporize entire mountains with ease and Kushala Daora, who can disperse a snowstorm in an instant) | At least Continent Level (Defeated Xeno'Jiiva who is consuming bio-energy that are source of energy for the continent for countless years), possibly Large Planet level (Strong enough to slay Dangerous First-Class monsters, such as Fatalis, who, according to lore, are powerful enough to destroy the world) Speed: Superhuman movement speed (Runs about 30+ mph) with Hypersonic+, possibly High Hypersonic reactions (Scales to Agnaktor who can travel to magma chambers 5-10 km underground in one second, which is roughly Mach 14 to Mach 29 respectively) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can hit Kirin who is one with lightning) | [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:GimmyJibbsJr/White_Fatalis_leaves_the_moon_again Sub-Relativistic+], likely FTL (Can react to Guraba Daora who can attack using rays of light) Lifting Strength: Class 10 can lift Aptonoth without much trouble. Striking Strength: City Block Class, possibly far higher | At least Island Class, likely Small Country Class | At least Continent Class, possibly Large Planet Class Durability: City Block level (Can take hits from Agnaktor, Barroth, Diablos, and Rathian), possibly far higher | At least Island level, likely Small Country Level+ (Can take hits from Hellblade Glavenus, Kushala Daora and other comparable Elder Dragons) | At least Continent Level, possibly Large Planet level (Can take hits from Fatalis and other Dangerous First-Class monsters) Stamina: Very High. A Monster Hunter can fight for what appears to be days. Endless with Dash Juice. Range: Extended melee range with Swordmaster weapons to several meters with Gunner weapons and the Slinger. Standard Equipment: A full list of his weapons can be found here and items can be found here. Scoutflies, Mantles Intelligence: High; very skilled at hunting many types of monsters and knowledge of crafting a wide assortment of tools and items. Weaknesses: Depends on the Armor. Heavily reliant on equipment and items. Key: Low Rank | High Rank | G Rank Note: Armor Skill List, Specialized Tools Others Notable Victories: Godzilla (IDW) (Godzilla (Universe) Godzilla's profile (High Rank Hunter and Post-Nuclear Absorption Godzilla were used and speed was equalized) Naruto Uzumaki (Part II) (Naruto (The Universe)) Naruto Uzumaki's Profile (Low 6-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Kazumi Subaru (Puella Magi Verse) Kazumi's profile (6-C for both were used and speed was equalized) Pyra (Xenoblade) (Xenoblade) Pyra's Profile (6-A versions were used) Inconclusive Matches: Delsin Rowe (InFAMOUS) Delsin's Profile (Low 6-B versions used and speed was equalized) Category:Sword Users Category:Axe Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Humans Category:Capcom Category:Monster Hunter Category:Element Users Category:Gun Users Category:Bow Users Category:Lance Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hunters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Musicians Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Hero Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sound Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Poison Users Category:Animal Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Mind Users Category:Light Users Category:Slingshot Users Category:Staff Users Category:Probability Users Category:Shield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Hax Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 8